Shugo Chara Contest!
by xoxoFallenStarxox
Summary: Are you ready Fanfiction? It's time to crack down on the best SC fics out there. Categories include best Amuto story, Tadamu story, one shot, best overall storyline, odd pairing, OC story, best humor and more. Enter to win prizes. Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello SC fan fiction world! I've decided to make a contest (OMG a contest! Where?!) One thing that I've noticed is that there are good stories out there yet they are not getting the attention they deserve. Then horrible stories get hundreds of reviews. Hence this contest was born.

Now, before all of you click the back button on the screen I'll announce the categories, rules, and of course the prizes.

* * *

_Rules:_ (Follow these at all times. Or else!)

~One person can submit up to 5 stories.

~It** must **be your own work. If I find out that the story was stolen that person, and all other stories submitted from that account will be disqualified.

~Has to be a Shugo Chara fanfic. It can be any storyline, rating, etc. but it cannot be any other anime.

~The judging is also based on quality. So if every word in the story is spelled wrong, yes that will affect the judging.

~Please specify in your review the story and category you'd like to enter.

* * *

_Categories:_ (You can submit to more than one category)

~Best Amuto (Amu/Ikuto) story.

~Best Tadamu (Amu/Tadase) story.

~Best Kukamu (Amu/Kukai) story.

~Best Nagimu (Amu/Nagihiko) story.

~Best Kairamu (Kairi/Amu) story.

~Best Nagihiko (Nagihiko/Rima) story.

~Best Kutau (Kukai/Utau) story.

~Best Kuiya (Kukai/Yaya).

~Best Ikutau (Ikuto/Utau)

~Best odd pairing (Can include chara pairings).

~Best OC story.

~Best overall one shot. (Any pairing)

~Best overall storyline.

* * *

_Prizes:_ (The best part xD)

~Every single winner will receive a favorite, reviews, one shot or song fic (pairing or song of their choice) and of course fame.

~For the winner of _best overall storyline_:will be able to co-write a story with me.

~For the winners of best humor, romance, hurt/comfort: A custom Shugo Chara amv (animated music video) with that element.

* * *

_Judging:_

~I hope to have 3 judges (including myself) for this contest. I have some people in mind but in case they don't accept my offer please put in your review if you'd like to be a judge also.

~The deadline is currently August 20th. This gives enough time for judging and submissions.

~Prizes will be all given out hopefully by September.

If you have any questions feel free to ask. Have fun and remember to enter =)

-xoxoFallenStarxox


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the last chapter because I may have confused people. Under prizes

I wrote:

"~For the winners of best humor, romance, hurt/comfort: A custom Shugo Chara amv (animated music video) with that element."

I forgot to include those under categories. They are now available.

You can enter a story that you have already written as long as it has been updated in the last six months.

Also on a side note GwEnaMoRe is now officially a judge. Go to her and try to appease her xD.

I look forward to reading your stories.

-xoxoFallenStarxox


	3. Chapter 3

An update (finally!!)

Okay I've been meaning to do an update for a while but since I'm on vacation I've either haven't had the time (or was too lazy) to do so. Now there's a few things I'd like to talk about.

**The deadline:**

~The deadline is being changed to September 1st. Most people are also on vacation (like myself) and can not enter or update their stories. Also because I need more time to read the stories that way I can submit the top 3 in each category to Gwen for judging. The deadline is when I won't except any more entries and the contest will be officially closed.

**Entries:**

You can enter a story that has not been completed yet to the contest, but by the end of the deadline it must be completed.

**Judging:**

~Stories will be judged based on spelling, grammar, and originality.

Ex. (The wrong way):

Anu and Ituku weren't walking dwonn the streat wen dey leant don and kwissed.

Da Ennd.

~I still need one more judge. But please don't ask to be a judge under an anonymous account, I cannot reply. It takes 5 minutes to make an account so please do.

**Prizes:**

I might not be able to make an amv anymore. I have episodes 1-15 for Shugo Chara (raw of course I don't do subbed). Right now since I'm too far from seeders to download any episodes the chance of me making a decent amv are very slim. Who knows but for now that prize is going to be a crack fic or something along those lines. At least until I get back to New York.

*If you have any more questions feel free to ask. After all this update might have confused you all more than before. Hopefully it won't take me too long to reply but please be patient anyways.*

-xoxoFallenStarxox


End file.
